wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurenai-tennyo
Kurenai-tennyo (紅天女, translated literally as Crimson Celestial Maiden), is one of the sparse swords in Way of the Samurai that utilize the one-handed sword stance. It is also the best one-hand stance weapon in Way of the Samurai when it comes to stats. ''Way of the Samurai'' Kurenai-tennyo is the best weapon in Way of the Samurai when it comes to stats. The Kurenai-tennyo is a very rare red-sheathed sword exclusive to Akadama punks, and can found rarely in Normal Mode, never in Easy Mode, and is half common in Hard Mode. It is common that in Hard Mode that the player will in fact find it with great stats, though not every time, at least for every 8 / 10 times you find this sword, it comes in high extra life and great defense and attack. In example, On hard mode, in the Morning of the Second Day, it is usually found on an Akadama punk in Ipponmatsu, Station, or Railroad. The Kurenai-tennyo is referred to as "the ultimate one-handed sword". It sometimes even surpassing boss weaponry - it always does in case of the move list. Whereas the Dainagon is a Kamikaze similarity, the Kurenai-tennyo packs many moves from the Binetsu, with a little pieces of Kamikaze. This weapon packs lots of combinations, so if you throw an enemy in the air, you're bound to cause good damage. In fact one continous assault ensure that once your enemy is in the air, it'll render the opposition useless unless of course he awases, and that's the problem. This is the sword that packs loads of the other sword's moves to create a really good mix. It has a really cool special move; shame it doesn't do too much damage. Move/Skill List ''Way of the Samurai'' : : Rensen-shoken (錬仙昇剣) - Damage: 45. Initially Available. : : Shinsen-soken () - Damage: 60. Once learned, Rensen-shoken will be replaced. : (hold): Kiryu-ken () - Damage: 90. : (hold): Kiryu-tai () - Damage: 40. Always follows a kiryuuken hit. : , : Rensen-tsuiken (錬仙追剣) - Damage: 40. : , , ← → + : Honshin-enjin: (翻身月陣) - Damage: 85. :→ + : Kogetsujin (弧月陣 ) - Damage: 85. Initially Available. :→ + (hold): Apollo-thirteen () - Learned by performing Kogetsujin when your HP is below 100''.'' :→ + , : Kogetsuen () - Damage: 75. :← + : Kofuku-tenshinken (虎伏転身剣) - Damage: 65. Initially Available. :← + , ← + : Kofuku-rekken (虎伏烈剣) - Damage: 75. :← + , R1 + : Kofuku-senken () - Damage: 20. :← + , R1 + , ← → + : Kofuku-hokoken (虎伏咆哮剣) - Damage: 100. :← + (hold): Kofuku-reppuken () - Damage: 40. :← + , → + : Senshi-soken: () - Damage: 50. :← + , → + , : Senshi-tsuisoken: (旋子追掃剣) - Damage: 40. :← + , → + , , ( , , , , , ): Senshi-byakkoken: (旋子白虎剣) - Damage: 45. :R1 + : Honshin-urasuisha () - Damage: 140. :← + R1 + : Hishinbari () - Damage: 15. :→ + : Koseiken (虎勢剣) - Damage: 15. Can be followed by Kazanken. Initially Available. : or ← + , , : Kazanken (華三剣) - Damage: 10, 10, 40. Initially Available. :Jump : Hiseiken (飛勢剣) - Damage 40. Initially Available. :Jump : Keikosenri (軽功千里) - Damage: 90. Initially Available. :R1 + : Shunkyaku (瞬脚) - Damage: 5. Initially Available. :→ + R1 + : Tenshin-sokyaku (轉身掃脚) - Damage: 15. Initially Available. :Jump R1 + : Hisei-sokyaku (飛勢掃脚) - Damage: 20. Initially Available. 1Honshin-urasuisha = ?? Reverse Water Wheel (Urasuisha = 裏水車, Reverse Water Wheel), (Honshin = ??).